


Camaraderie

by Emmuzka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmuzka/pseuds/Emmuzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You want to stop, say it, right now.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Camaraderie

**Author's Note:**

> Adam's quote is from the movie _The Graduate (1967)_.

The first rule of the competition: You do not talk about the competition.

That was how it went. Having fun in the mansion? The teasing and joking, swimming and begging their chef to make their favorite comfort foods? All true. But that was not all. Beneath the camaraderie, all of them speculated like mad, plotted with their song selections, and tried to follow _Dial Idol_ behind the handlers' backs. It was a competition, not a summer camp.

No-one had known beforehand about the Entertainment Weekly cover story, not even Lambert. And the article hadn't even been about him, really, it was about the American Idol concept. But there he was, smiling on the cover with all his gay glory, and the competition wasn't even over yet.

They had had only one magazine delivered for all of them to share. Kris had snatched it, all giddy about it. No matter, Danny had already read the online version. He put his phone down when he saw Lambert entering the lounge.

Lambert had the same leather jacket on than what he had in the cover. Smug fucker. Danny couldn't stop himself, but stood up and grabbed the magazine from Kris' hands and threw it towards Lambert. "Do you think that was a good idea, huh? Flaunting your gay!"

Now Lambert came to stand right before him, arms crossed. "What the fuck are you getting your pants twisted over?"

Danny didn't like Lambert so close. He turned to leave, but the fucker followed him, leaving Kris to collect the magazine from the floor, astonished.

Danny didn't have other choice but to turn around and face Lambert, otherwise it would have looked like he was running away.

"What is your problem with me? Other than the gay thing?"

Lambert should really take a step back. Right now. "I have no problem with your gay."

"You keep telling that, preacher man, and maybe someone else will believe you."

"Look who is judging now. "

"I've just about have it with your holier-than-thou."

"Well, if I'm that, then you are unholy! What the hell are you even doing here?"

Now Lambert stood even closer, totally pissed. Danny had done that, shaken the unflappable Adam Lambert. "I deserve this! I deserve to be here!"

Danny would never have thought that this foundation-wearing, Rocky Horror-loving, falsetto gay would get this far, even when the whole America seemed to be content with setting this whole thing to be a battle between the Christian widower and the gay freak.

"You flaunt your stuff only to get the Say-no-to-prop-eight people to vote for you!" Danny was not going to raise his voice. He was so going to win this.

"No-one came to you saying that hey, it's nice to have something different here for a change, but not that different! What if they had come to you and said that be what ever you want but you can't say yes if someone straight asks you if you believe in god? And how dare you to accuse me for riding the pro-gay votes, you ride both the bible belt votes and the oh-no-my-wife-died-votes!"

"Do not bring my wife into this! Don't you dare!" Danny felt his hands tighten to fists. Turning the other cheek had never felt so difficult.

"You eyeing the next one yet? I've heard that celibacy sucks, dude."

Oh hell. He refused to be intimidated by Lambert. First he had dismissed the man as a flamboyant fat fuck that would drop out in the early stage along with the rest of the freak show, but then Lambert had beaten the competition with his glory notes and product placement leather jackets.

And now. The first time that he saw a glimpse of something different, something that he had never allowed himself to see before, had been in the country week. Lambert had totally raped the Johnny Cash song, and that should have been the end of it, but. But there had been something. He had watched as Lambert had gyrated his hips and showed skin, taking the absolute control of the situation. He had been perfect, and Danny couldn't do anything else than watch, and for the first time in his life, feel lust towards a man.

After that, he had made a point of not watching, of not caring a bit. That decision had crumbled to dust at the very least with the Led Zeppelin. He hated it, absolutely hated it, but he had gotten a hard-on watching the attitude, and those thighs. Damn the man for towering over him.

"Get off from my face, you oaf!"

"Do I feel intimidating to you?"

It's like he could feel the body heat radiating from Lambert. "No!"

"Because I see how you get on Kris' face. What, do you get your kicks for intimidating someone smaller than you? You know how he has issues, how he thinks that he doesn't deserve to be here. What do you get from pushing that to him even more?"

"What does he give to _you?_ You know he is your greatest fan, don't say that you don't use that. He is married, for God sake!"

Lambert grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall, and pushed himself against Danny. Nothing finesse, just a sloppy full body slam that pushed Danny's lungs empty.

Lambert's eyes were cold. "What, exactly, are you hinting at?"

"No, I'm telling you. How dare you to seduce your competitors!"

"Seducing? What do you think you are seeing?" Lambert glanced away for a second, then looked back at him and Danny just couldn't take his eyes off from him. "This isn't about Kris, is it?"

Lambert's hand fisted his shirt. "I'm not trying to seduce you. Would you like me to seduce you? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" And then he smiled at his quote, a flash of a goofy smile, totally out of place.

Lambert runted him again against the wall, one-handed. Danny didn't try to get free. He couldn't. Really, it's because he couldn't. Lambert took his glasses off and dropped them to the floor. Whatever, he had other pairs. Then he wrapped his other hand to the nape of Danny's neck and drew his face forward, kissing his eyebrow, his cheek, the corner of his mouth.

Danny took an awkward hold of Lambert's arms. It's like he couldn't stand on his own anymore. His breath hitched.

A few minutes of this new strange thing that Danny is already addicted to, and then Lambert drew himself back.

"Either you want this or you don't, but you can't use the straight guy defense. If you want to stop, say it."

They looked at each other. Their breathing was shallow, they couldn't disentangle their fingers from where they were fisting fabric and wandering under clothes.

"You want to stop, say it, right now."

Danny looked at him, straight to the eyes, and kept silent. He couldn't say aloud that he wanted this, he just _couldn't_, but he could keep from saying anything.

"I thought so." Lambert's mouth curled into a small smile. He knew he had won. But the moment was left short, then he buried his face to Danny's neck and he could feel teeth and _holy-! _

They rutted their thighs against each other frantically. Lambert almost lifted him to the wall. Never in his life had Danny done anything with a person not significantly smaller than him. Never in his life had he just gotten things _done to him_ and not the other way around. The feeling was overwhelming, like he was drunk.

Danny felt Lambert's hand on his crotch and then the nimble fingers were opening his fly. He let out an embarrassingly needy noise because oh shit, he was doing this and he never wanted it to end. Lambert took a move back, enough for Danny to see his face, again with the little smug smile, like the cat that ate the canary. Danny wanted to wipe that smirk away with his fist, but oh god now his fly was open and Lambert was dropping to his knees.

Danny leaned to the wall. This was truly happening, he wanted this.

Lambert pulled his underwear down and put his mouth on Danny's dick, and Danny was already hard. This couldn't take long, he was already almost there.

Danny let himself to make harsh noises while Lambert sucked him shamelessly. He grabbed two fistfuls of coarse black hair. He wanted to take a hold of Lambert's head and buck into it. And then he just did it. Lambert made a surprised, then gagging noise, but Danny didn't let go, he fucking wanted Adam to feel it too deep and not be able to do anything to it. Adam raised his arm against Danny's lower stomach to keep him still and against the wall. His arm felt like a steel bar, Adam keeping Danny's hips from bucking with one arm. The added pressure did it. Danny just tightened his grip on Adam's hair to make him take it as he came.

Danny's vision went blurry and he managed a somewhat controlled collapse to the floor when Adam pulled back. Danny watched as Adam opened his own fly and quickly jerked himself off, on his knees on the floor. Danny couldn't even bother to zip up. Normally the thought of him with his dick still out would have been extremely uncomfortable, but he threw the normal out of the window fifteen minutes ago and he just couldn't make himself to care.

Adam put himself away and went all collected while Danny still laid against the wall in a heap of after glow. He was not smirking now. Danny didn't know what that face was supposed to be, the guy was just too good at schooling his expression at will.

"You might not want to take the whole day, there is no lock on the door." Adam crouched to give him a peck on the cheek, but in the last moment Danny turned his head to catch Adam's kiss to his lips. Adam jerked back, startled. _Gotcha. _

Danny spared his last glance to Adam's backside when he left the room. Adam's body was a whole lot tenser than Danny's relaxed heap. Danny couldn't read anything on his retracting posture. For the first time in his life, he let himself to look at another man and think sex. He knew there would be a backlash, because sodomy was against everything he believed, but he would survive. And besides, the competition was still on.


End file.
